


the Undead Throne

by Pastel Comma (Regina_Hark)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Survival Horror, Time Loop, Time Travel, Transformation, Video Game Mechanics, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Hark/pseuds/Pastel%20Comma
Summary: Ten years after the zombie apocalypse, Nanako Natsuo was none the wiser in her unmarked grave til a monster girl stumbles onto her remains. Good News: Mankind has SURVIVED. Bad News: They're BOMBING the island at dawn. Anyone NOT 100% human and NOT 100% missile-proof should be high-tailing anywhere elsewhere. But Nanako is the exception. Literally. Crystallized into something called a [Dungeon Core], Nanako has been given a chance no one else has.The chance to turn back time and return to the world of ten years ago.But she's forgotten one little thing: Nanako Natsuo was murdered three days before the apocalypse.





	the Undead Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nanako realizes she's now a dungeon core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN// A side project between fics. I'm aiming for it to have a slow pace despite the fact that it's basically a murder mystery set in the backdrop of an apocalypse. Think Umineko. But with a lot of kinky sex. 
> 
> Major Kinks: Delicious Flat Chest. Orgasm Delay/Denial. Overstimulation. Dubious Consent.

Fingers strike her stiff skin.

Nanako gasps. Just where-? Just who-? Pleasure hits her from head-to-toe and she goes limp, insides eager for more. Her body squirms. Her toes curl. Can't they...? Can't they spare just a finger more! Nanako blinks back her hot tears. As wet as her dizzy-eyed face is, -gasping, groaning, gaping- the space between her white wobbling thighs is even more so. The tender pain...! Moans slide out her swollen lips. But what of below? The pink of her lewd loins going red and ripe under all the heedy need. Dewy folds throb and craving a direct touch, fattening up for the fingers and fingering that'll follow. Eventually.

Someone up in heaven knows mercy. The invading pleasure dims and the world goes silent.

Nanako struggles to keep her wits about. Seconds later, she's already craving another touch and if she didn't feel so level-headed if confused, she'd think herself drugged. Nanako wills herself to think quickly. Who knows next when she'll have another window of opportunity to just think? Okay. Establish the location. Nanako glances up at all the crazy around her head. A blackened basement with textboxes floating everywhere. Clearly the kidnapper rigged the room to make it hard to identify.

Who knows where she is? It can't be off-island. They...? They would've been caught!

The local coastal cops are at all-high alert about smuggling in the area. It's been in the news. Nanako frowns. Unless her kidnapper paid off a couple dirty cops... But is that something likely to happen? Nanako can't say she knew much about the boat and ferry traffic the little isle of Nageki Iwa dealt with on a daily basis. But the coastal police are pretty strict when it comes to patrolling the docks. If her kidnapper took her aboard a private craft, they'd be subject to a mandatory boat check. That's just how it is. And if they wanted to get past the crowds of potential witnesses, fishermen and more, they'd have to do it in the late hours.

Professional criminals probably know of a way to avoid the police but it's just seems so unlikely that-

That, what? That she'd be kidnapped?! It's happened! She's in a room she doesn't know. She's with a stranger who's taken her god knows where. Okay, so she can't figure out the location or the method of her arrival. Fine. Establish the motive. Who'd want to kidnap her? Perverts. Creeps. Organ traffickers. God, her brain won't stop bleating out the obvious. And that line of thinking is definitely not helping her stay calm. She can't say she remembered anyone acting strange around her. You know. Like a stalker would. There hadn't been any creepy letters or odd calls at night or things going missing in her apartment. Then could it have been someone she knew?

Nanako thinks it over. Nobody comes to mind. She didn't have much of a social life.

Hmmm...? Then, what if this was a random kidnapping? Like she was taken as a test run? Even if that was true, knowing it isn't going to help her current situation. Maybe? It ups the odds of escaping alive about 3%, an increase from a whopping zero. This kidnapping is clearly sexual in nature. Doesn't that mean she's dealing with a sexual predator? They might mean to do something even worse to her next time. Or perhaps they mean to sell her to some sex traffickers? Checking the goods if you will.

Today sucks. Why couldn't she'd been ransomed for money? That would've been easier to deal with.

But of course, Nanako knows why. She can't imagine her family had the money to draw a kidnapper looking for a fat check. And even if they did, the kidnapper wouldn't have touched her. So to sum up: Location? Unknown. Motive? Unclear. All she had left was to establish the mastermind. Something she couldn't do without knowing the motive!

Then again, her eyes are still free... in a way. Nanako risks a glance. Yup. The world and room around her is still crazy. Numbers and words and madness spinning up and up.

And stranger still, her name's in one of the textboxes.

> (Dungeon Core) Nanako Natsuo  
>  [Level]: Undefined  
>  [HP]: Undefined  
>  [MP]: Undefined  
>  [Race]: Human/Dungeon  
>  [Race Traits]: Dungeon Dominion. Creature Spawner. Domain Builder I. Mana Magnet I.

She's not a gamer. But aren't they, gaming terms? Levels... and so on?

The word 'undefined' is one she's been seeing a lot lately. They litter the textboxes. Their contents glitching and whirling through every human language and alphabet she knows of before they conclude their little assessment. It's either undefined or a simply unhelpful [Error: Incompatible ]. To be honest, the one in front of her is the first one she's been able to comprehend outright. And that's important, right?

There must be something useful about it.

Nanako concentrates. Great. More of them are popping up. 

> [Dungeon Dominion]  
>  [Info]: The unique ability of a dungeon core. [Dungeon Dominion] allows a core to subjugate and influence space within a certain radius. Henceforth known as a [Domain]. Domains will cease to obey the laws of nature and instead fall to the whims of the core. Cores often weaponize the space under their control. Through the use of [Traps], [Treasures], and [Dungeon Monsters], they lure in their victims and keep at bay monsters and men seeking the dungeon's destruction.

Hm? At least, she can read it.

> [Creature Spawner]  
>  [Info]: An ability of a dungeon core. [Creature Spawner] allows a core to create or re-make any monster that dies within its [Domain]. Monsters are often drawn to the aura of a dungeon and its core. Some will simply take shelter within its walls, providing protection in return for a steady diet of men and mana. But others will crave the core itself. Seeking to devour the shard and gain power beyond its wildest dreams. To this regard, employing loyal monsters to battle against invading threats is necessary.

There's a logic here.

Create a space. Kill a monster. Use that monster's remain to make more monsters. Then survive? Being able to create monsters is all fine and good but the explanation doesn't say anything about how a core is suppose to do it alone. Nanako frowns. And what kind of monsters are we talking about here? Wildlife?

> [Domain Builder I]  
>  [Info]: An ability of a dungeon core. [Domain Builder I] provides a core with a variety of methods to secure their [Domain]. The core can employ walls, floors, and simplistic traps as they like. However, their effectiveness depends on what materials the core has at hand and strength of the core's dominion.

Self-explanatory.

The next one must be last. 

> [Mana Magnet I]  
>  [Info]: An ability of a dungeon core. [Mana] is a mystical, mythical essence that dwells in every creature, big or small, living or dead, and to a core, it's merely a currency. Cores can independently produce their own mana and draw it from the surrounding area, stockpiling on the ethereal energy. Thus a never-ending fountain of the rare drink. However, the presence of mana attracts man and monsters. They will gather at any dungeon's door. Plotting quickly and cruelly to plunder a unprepared dungeon's domain.

That last one-? Could that be what's happening?

The kidnapper so obsessed and insane, they thought she was an real dungeon core a-and brought her here? To what? Play out some fantasy?! She's a real person! They can't keep her here. More of those worthless textboxes appear. Nanako skims them, growing more and more horrified. Humans and monsters steal cores from dungeons. Fine. More game logic. But what they do with them after...?

Humans will shatter a core.

They'll take the broken shard and sow them into weapons and shields. The shards are still alive. Can you imagine it? Being a living being broken into bits and used by morons who don't understand what they're doing! They'll drain the shards for their stupid spells, for their godawful selves. The shards fracture. Splintering into lesser and lesser minds til they become inert stones. Happy and loyal to any human that wields them! That won't be her.

And monsters? They're no better! Monsters will devour a core.

Fused into the meat and make of a monster, they'll break into a million little shards. Fragment upon fragment ferried through out the veins and sinew. Desperately trying to reach out for the broken bits, they'll confuse the monster for their fellow shards and employ their magic to protect it all costs. Isn't that cruel? The shards will eventually fuse back into a whole. Supposing the ignorant monster doesn't get itself. But it will think itself and the monster are one in the same. Willing to be eaten again and again!

This is clearly the kidnapper's delusion.

But if you translate it in the real world, it means two things. The kidnapper means to chop her into little bits and wear her like a scarf or eat her alive, leaving nothing of her existence behind. She won't allow it. She'd be damned if she allowed either a short-lived meat bag or a scum-sucking abomination claim her dungeon. They're food. Meat! Mere insects to be consumed into the likes of her! A dungeon without-

And then Nanako freezes.

These thoughts? They're wrong. They're not... her. They're... _malice_. Hatred.

Fingers crest her pliant skin and what thoughts she had die on her now moaning lips. Her body writhes. She's this close-! Those fingers are just so, so-? Unfamiliar. Clarity cuts across her horny head. Yes, that's right. They're not quite... human-like? The fingers a hair too long. The heat of them just a tad too hot. She's never known fingers to be on the pleasant side of a furnace. And where's the sweat? Hands this warm should be slippery with the stuff. Why, she's felt heat like this before. Well... fire to be honest.

This should be the moment where she pulls out a personal story about lighters and flames or something.

But her brain remains perfectly blank. She abstractly knows what a lighter is. A small compact man-made device capable of producing little flames. But she cannot remember the last time she saw one. Or the first. Which is well... _silly_. She's probably seen so many lighters that of course she wouldn't be able to recall every moment she saw one. But her brain continues be blank. And she can't help herself, thinking. Why can't she remember a single memory of one? One without the blueprints. Her head filling and filling with the intimate details of a basic makeshift lighter and the materials to look for out.

Things that she, as an ordinary high school girl, shouldn't have instant, google-like knowledge of.

Fingers walk onto her teased flesh. And thinking becomes far less important than cumming. There's no friction. No give. Her hips wag and wave, her legs fumbling for what she hopes is the floor. There's nothing to ground her. And that's odd, isn't it? To have the very floor itself be a questionable existence. Weightless. Bound. She can't be both simultaneously. Nanako wills herself to roll and her body obeys. She rolls for about ten whole seconds til the humiliation has her second-guess herself. And still, she's in the same place. Unchanged. Unmoved. But her body feels like it has moved. How? Or rather, why?

No matter the fight she gives, -kicking, kissing, fleeing- Nanako returns to a fixed singular point.

Her mouth falls open, a delicious o-shape directing her drooling lips as her body writhes for a finger more. L-Logistics? Who needs logistics? She'll fight later. She'll solve it later. But now-? Her brain is puddling on the floor. Up her virgin hips go. The slim lengths trembling as she peels them apart, wordlessly, shamelessly, offering them up to the culprit. All she can think is how her pussy must look. So pink and swollen and hot. T-They haven't even put a finger in yet! Her slit gapes. Air hits that dripping space. She's near broken down there. Her stiffening clit so hard and juicy that she'd might even, even-

Fingers push into her thighs.

Maybe? It's unfair. She can't quite register where they are. They must be gloved for how little friction and sound they make, thumbing through her body like the pages of a book. And funnily enough, trying to reason out where they are only makes her hornier. Could they... be on her breasts?

Nanako reddens.

She can't remember ever being fond of her breasts. They've always been on the small side and seeing that she's nineteen, there's no hope for them. Her... kidnapper must know that. They're like two dollops of cream on a cutting board. Flimsy and light, they'll melt to just about any touch. She might've even have it worse than most flat-chested women. See, nipples are supposed to be sensible. When the temperature drops, they wave their flag and say hello to the world for about a minute or two. But hers? She's got two inverted slits and the peach-pink bastards in them will swell under the skin. What should've only been a quick hello becomes an aggressive hi-and-strangle.

Her thighs twitch where they lay. Just where are those fingers? They're near. She knows they are.

Nanako bites her lip. Right there in the ring of darker flesh surrounding her velvety nipple slit, a beading bud stretches the skin. It's always a bit of a coin flip to guess whether she's going to be painfully horny or painfully swollen. The solution to both a hasty and humiliating breast massage in the girls' bathroom. She's sure if anyone caught her, they'd think her a public pervert. And they'd be right. It's hard to stay quiet in pain or pleasure. And the way those dinky walls echo, she's sure someone thinks it's only pleasure.

Could they still be between her thighs?

What's so special about them? In Shimagai Academy, there's plenty of perfect legs and perfect thighs in almost every class, clad in either black stockings or thigh-highs. She can't even boast about hers. Slenderness doesn't mean much if you don't have the height or, let's be real, chest girth to back it up. Sometimes she feels like a too-leggy fawn in a herd of thick-hipped doe. They're all the same age in her year. Seniors on the cusp of their twenties. But they've all left her behind somehow. In look. In color.

Just look at her legs!

They've might as well belong to a store display for how pale they are. They're so snowy that she could slap a skiing resort on one thigh and nobody could tell the difference. Ride her thighs: 2000 yen! A-And they refuse to tan! They'll freckle up and turn red like a tomato under the sun. Years of schooling and gym have taught her only one thing. Shorts are for perfect people! Sweatpants? Sweatpants are for the survivors. Why flail about in the sun like a fried fish when you could sweat in black and a desperate hope that you'll tan next year, and next year, and next year. Weep. But back to the point. Kidnapping.

She'd love to confirm the who-and-why that has her hostage but her vision's a little weird at the moment.

There's... a device on her head. Well, she's not quite sure what it is. It could be a blindfold or a mask or even some kind of bad guy tech. If it was a blindfold, she'd feel the fabric across her nose and ears. And if it was a mask, it'd be the same story. Bad guy tech? Eh, you'd think there'd be a texture or friction to clue her in. Like plastic or metal or anything that goes beep, beep. But what she's seeing...? It has to be-

Oh, the textboxes are at it again.

She's never known a blindfold to do this. To take a person's vision... and flatten it into data! She can keenly make out the space around her. A [Domain Radius] if you will. Nanako blinks. Another one of those textboxes has floated firmly into her face. It's strange. She shouldn't know what a [Domain Radius] is and in front of her, the phrase isn't written in any language she knows. Certainly not japanese. Yet the meaning springs forth regardless of her own understanding. It's as if she's wearing one of those VR helmets. But surely, the tech hasn't gotten this advance and who'd waste it on a random high schooler?

This device is too high-spec. She can even see the bits behind her head.

None of this makes sense. Why does she have a vision, a radius, of nearly the whole room?! Doesn't it defeat the purpose of a mask or a blindfold or whatever! And it's not just the room. She can even see the earth beneath it! A huge chunk of rock and dirt and pipping all to be stared at. Everything that's a wall or a floor faintly highlighted in the thinnest blue she's ever seen. And everything else? It's black. Flat. Irrelevant to the thing on her face. Any and all detail swept away into the eerie dim darkness. Like someone's thrown a curtain on every object in the room. Even the person above her. A faceless blur.

Nanako's not lifting her head -god knows she's trying- but she instinctively knows of the window nearest.

Her head is throbbing. Maybe she'd seen it prior to winding up on the ground? Or she's hearing it? Nanako strains her ears. It's no good. She can't catch anything like the wind or a car or anyone nearby. Her head's so fuzzy. Why is she here? What does her kidnapper want? Can't it all just stop!

But even so, her brain won't stop reminding her of the placement of everything.

Here's the window. Here's the broken door. Here's the knife-slashed door. Bullet-holes litter much of the walls. They're fresher than they have any right to be. And once again, that's something Nanako shouldn't know! She can't even smell the gunpowder. How could she tell from a glance how fresh they are?! Nanako tries to bat away the barrage of information. Did she really need to know that they were a week old? And once that unnecessary tip slips in, so too does the rest. What the hell is [Lingering Resolve]? It's affecting the walls, whatever it is. They're sturdier than they should be with the damage done to them. This place could still work as a [Shelter]. God, she's done it again!

Nanako directs her attention to the window. Focusing keeps the flood of nonsense down.

Second by second, the window resists all attempts to be rationalized into a mis-remembered memory. There's no detail or color in her head. Is it a white window? Is it a gray window? Has the paint chipped in places? She can't even describe her location! That's the cruelty of this device. To know everything and to be safely assured how useless it is. Beaten by bullet holes, it'll shatter soon. [Scraps] will come from it.

Eh? Eh! W-Why does she know it's made of stone and wood and hit by bullets but not the _color_?

Aimless textboxes line themselves up against the window and the bits of broken wall around it. Nanako stares at them, puzzled. They're full of numbers and what looks to be a quick description. [Basement Window: 8/40]. That must be referring to the window's [Durability]? Nanako blinks then goes wide-eyed. Wait! It's happened again. She'd meant to think durability. The word. Not the uh, uh?

Fingers crest upon her skin.

Nanako gasps again but this time, the pleasure is gentler to endure. The noise she makes crosses her ears exactly three times til she actually hears it. And calling it a noise is the safest way to approach it. That little girlish cry would've crossed her as something utterly unremarkable had it not come out so...?

She struggles to name it.

Light. Soft. Pleasant to the ears. But there'd been an echoing sharpness to it. Like there'd been a length of crystal in her throat when she cried out and obviously, that was insane-? Wait. Crystal? Nonaka frowns. Crystalline? Nanako lets out a little horrified squeak and a shimmering sharpness greets her ears. She'd? She's been-? Her throat! Her body! Nanako fumbles for words. "Help!" _Chime_. "HELP!"

The crystalline sound echoes out again and again. Her words unable to be heard over the cruel noise.

Before she can gather her wits, Nanako is struck again. A violent-sounding word, she'll admit, but the sensation and -oh god- the sound calls for it. P-Pleasure! Unadulterated pleasure spills out across her figure and she goes loud, resounding louder. They must be massive fingers. How else could they be stroking her whole body. She can feel every inch of that touch. The heat! The softness! She can't take it.

Vibrations spill up and out of her throbbing core. She's...? She's...?! She's... cumming!

Nanako cries out. Pressure mounts but something's distinctively wrong. Pleasure drowns her under its unending throes. But-! But-? It feels nearly the same everywhere! Her breasts don't bounce with her breath. Her thighs don't seize with her sex. There's not an ounce of sweat on her. She looks for it, dewy-eyed. A pale bead to trickle down her hot chest. Nothing appears. She's as nude as the floor and yet, she hasn't soaked the very ground she's on?

Liquid lust gushes from between her legs and then she realizes, it's not liquid but... light? 

"I'm... not a person?"


End file.
